falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06
(intérieur) |artisanat = |mots clés = * * * * * * * * |location id =LocForestPoseidonEnergyLocation }} La Centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06 est un lieu de la Forêt, dans la région des Appalaches, en 2102. Background Une centrale électrique au charbon à l'origine construite dans les années 1970 afin de fournir en énergie la partie ouest des AppalachesEntrées de terminal de la Centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06: "Receptionist's Terminal", la centrale reprit vie lorsque Poseidon Energy passa un accord avec Atomic Mining Services afin de la moderniser. Au lieu d'épuiser du charbon de plus en plus coûteux, la centrale aurait brûlé de l'ultracite afin de produire de l'énergie, tout en utilisant l'ancienne infrastructure et turbines au charbonEntrées de terminal de la Centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06: "Turbine Hall Terminal". L'influence conjointe de ces deux companies et leurs liens proches avec le gouvernement fédéral ont entraîné des contrôles et une supervision intenses, ainsi que l'accès à des biens militaires, le cas échéantEntrées de terminal de la Centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06: "Fuel Storage Room Terminal". La commutation a coïncidé avec une approche de plus en plus hostile des travailleurs de la centrale, qui aboutit à une marche de manifestation. Les travailleurs réclamaient un contrat leur octroyant la sécurité du travail et trouvèrent du soutien de l'Union des Mineurs Associés, sous son intendant, Jacob Hargraves. Bien que le directeur de la centrale, Renee Hargraves, fût sympathique à la cause pour des raisons maritales et professionnelles, le chef de la sécurité, Brent Olson, ne l'était pas. Conformément à la politique de l'entreprise, tous les travailleurs qui ont rejoint le piquet de grève à l'extérieur de l'usine ont été licenciés sur-le-champ, ce qui a permis à Olsen de les remplacer par des ouvriers automatisés. Pour empêcher le directeur de la centrale d'interférer, il a déclara l'état d'urgence et un confinement de classe III, le plaçant aux commandes de la centrale jusqu'à ce que la grève soit régléeEntrées de terminal de la Centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06: "Transcript: Manager's Recording". L'utilisation de ressources militaires faisait partie de son plan pour briser la grève. La centrale utilisant de l'ultracite, il ne fût pas difficile pour lui de convaincre les instances opérationnelles que la situation représentait un problème de sécurité nationaleEntrées de terminal de la Centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06: "Protest Security Plan". La Garde Nationale débarqua avec des tanks lourds, des VCI, et des doses complètes de gaz anti-émeute breveté HalluciGen, Inc.. Le plan était de gazer les grévistes faisant le piquet, les rendant hostiles les uns aux autres, transformant la grève en une émeute sanglante pouvant ensuite être mise à profit afin d'affaiblir davantage le travail organisé. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que le gaz transformerait les manifestants pacifiques en une horde violente et déchaînée. Une fois que le gaz prit effet, ils chargèrent à travers la fumée, attaquant les soldats et arrachant leurs masques à gaz, faisant de la frappe un désastre sanglant Poseidon security director's recording. L'intendant de l'UMA fut la première victime, s'otant la vie lorsqu'il réalisa la nature des dégâts du gaz sur les grévistesEntrées de terminal de la Centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06: "Renee". Sa femme, la directrice de la centrale, se suicida après avoir été témoin du désastreEntrées de terminal de la Centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06: "Jacob". Bien que la centrale fut verrouillée avec toute la sécurité nécessaire, l'extension avortée sud fut rapidement identifiée par la horde féroce comme point d'accès, les ingénieurs de Poseidon ayant simplement oublié d'y installer des portes de sécurité. Une fois la horde à l'intérieur, la centrale fut perdue. Olsen se cacha avec son terminal de sécurité dans la réserve de matières dangereuses, enregistrant les preuves de l'émeute et sa dernière déclaration sur un holobande, alors que sa conscience se manifestait un peu trop tard. Malheureusement, à cause de l'engagement de la Grande Guerre peu après, personne ne fut en mesure d'agir sur les preuves et Charleston eut bientôt d'autres problèmes sur les bras. La centrale automatisée continua de fonctionner, jusqu'à ce que les dégâts s'accumulent et entraînent un arrêt complet. Lorsque le système fut finalement réinitialisé, les preuves de l'implication de l'armée et des entreprises dans la débâcle avaient été effacées, ne restant plus que les derniers mots d'Olsen Entrées de terminal de la Centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06: "Archives supprimées". Agencement Localisée aux confins nord-est de Charleston, la centrale électrique nucléaire Poseidon est une bête massive, avec ses deux larges tours aéroréfrigérantes et une autre extension au sud-ouest, entourant le bâtiment principal. L'aire de stationnement au sud et les portes principales bordent la Cour du transformateur, qui est un atelier réquisitionnable. Juste de l'autre côté de la route est établit un camp de protestation, érigé par les mineurs durant la répétition des guerres du charbon avant la Grande Guerre. Plusieurs endroits peuvent être inspectés à l'extérieur. Chaque tour aéroréfrigérante possède un local de maintenance, avec une zone d'apparition d'un objet à collectionner non loin (une figurine à l'extérieur des portes, à l'ouest, un magazine à l'est dans le local). Le toit peut également être parcouru, comprenant un certain nombre de locaux de maintenance contenant des zones de butin, d'objets à collectionner, ainsi qu'un coffre-fort verrouillé. Il existe quatre chemin possibles pour pénétrer dans la centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06 : la porte dans l'extension au sud, les portes principales du hall de la centrale (nécessitant un Piratage de niveau 3 ou les codes de sécurité de la centrale Poseidon, obtenus en s'enregistrant sur le terminal de sécurité une fois à l'intérieur) et une porte dans chacune des tours aéroréfrigérantes, accessibles en passant par l'ouverture au sol des tours et en suivant les passerelles en métal jusqu'en haut (entrer dans les tours aéroréfrigérantes lorsque la centrale a été mise en marche infligera des dégâts constants à la vie du joueur). En entrant dans l'extension sud de la centrale, un bureau de sécurité se trouve juste en face, et un escalier à côté de celui-ci sur la droite mène au niveau du refroidissement de la centrale. Un certain nombre de Calcinés y apparaîssent, il est donc préférable de voyager avec un partenaire. En entrant dans la première salle, une grande porte au centre à droite mène aux ruines décrépies d’une tour aéroréfrigérante, dont le sol est inondé d’eau radioactive et des passerelles détruites sont éparpillées un peu partout. Du côté gauche de l’entrée se trouve une passerelle, qui agit comme une rampe d'accès au module de commande situé au centre de la tour. Traverser tout droit mènera le joueur à une autre passerelle, menant elle-même à travers un tunnel en direction d'une porte menant au sous-sol. Butin notable * Poseidon security director's recording - Holotape, found in the basement areas of the plant on a desk next to the hazmat terminal. * Eight potential magazines: ** On the small filing cabinet, left of the metal desk with the broken terminal inside the small blue maintenance hut, on the northeastern gantry platforms and stairs facing the cooling towers (exterior). ** Propped up against the radio, by the teddy bears' picnic scene, on the northwestern edge of the main plant roof’s highest level, behind the smokestacks. ** On the yellow diagnostic cart, near the two gigantic fans on the section of the main plant roof just above the front entrance. ** Vertical, between the consoles and the machinery, inside the maintenance room in the center of cooling tower #1. ** Behind some boxes, on the bottom shelf in the locker room near the reactor room (interior). ** On the lowest shelf of the metal shelves near the overturned cart in the basement locker room (interior). ** On the desk in the Plant Manager's office, near the windows overlooking the turbine hall (interior). ** On the table, on the top-most gantry platform in the reactor room. * Five potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** At the end of the giant T-shaped horizontal pipes that enter the first of the two cooling towers, near a chem-addled skeleton; access via the gantry stairs on the northeast side of the main building. ** On the roof of the plant at the end of the highest scaffolding, next to a minigun and red steamer trunk. ** On the west corner of the expansion cooling tower roof, by a skeleton slumped against the tower, with chems scattered about. Enhanced jumping may be required to reach this location. ** In the largest pool in the fuel storage chamber, on an underwater girder (interior). ** In the reactor room, on the south side girders (with cap stashes), supporting the top of the reactor near the ceiling; carefully jump from the computer bank on the highest gantry to eventually reach it. * Deux réacteurs à fusion: ** À côté de l'atelier. ** Dans le sous-sol, à l'intérieur d'une pièce verrouillée avec un casier de mur, en haut du cabinet inférieur, à côté d'un panier bleu. * Power armor chassis - Peut être trouvée dans une armurerie verrouillée du sous-sol, avec diverses parties attachées. Un autre réacteur à fusion sera posé sur le casier, à côté du châssis. * Une combinaison hazmat - Dans une caisse en métal du côté ouest du toit, à côté des passerelles vers les cheminées. * Poseidon plant access codes - Obtenu en sélectionnant l'option "Issue Security Credentials" sur le terminal de sécurité de la centrale, dans l'établissement, octroyant l'accès à tous les terminaux verrouillés du complexe. * Poseidon plant manager's password - Sur une étagère, octroyant l'accès au terminal du chef de la centrale, non-loin. * Poseidon hazmat storage key - Se trouve dans le complexe. Ouvrir toutes les portes verrouillées du sous-sol. * Two random armor mods : ** At the protesters' camp, inside a large tent near a cooking station, on a table. ** Inside the basement, to the left of an armor workbench, on the bottom of a metal shelf. * Random weapon mod plan - Inside the plant, underneath the 'Pipe Interchange' area, on a cabinet shelf within a workstation with a tinker's workbench. * Random armor plan - Inside the basement, to the left of a weapons workbench, on a metal surgical cart. * Random workshop plan - Inside the metal shack in the gated area close to the workshop bench, to the right of the ammo box on the cabinet. * Random weapon mod - Inside the plant, within the Fuel Storage room, to the right of a terminal, on the console. Apparitions La centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06 apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 76. Anecdotes La centrale est basée de façon très réaliste sur la véritable centrale John E. Amos Power Plant, établie dans le comté de Putnam - arborant des tours aéroréfrigérantes par eau similaires, et leur emplacement géographique. Bugs Il est possible de rester coincé entre quelques planches en bois, entre la baie de chargement et la section du réacteur. La seule manière de s'en échapper et d'effectuer un voyage rapide. Galerie Poseidon_Energy_Plant_WV-06.png F76 Poseidon PP Control Room 1.png|Salle de contrôle F76 Poseidon PP Control Room 2.png F76 Poseidon PP Cooling Tower.png|Tour aéroréfrigérante F76 Poseidon PP Damaged Pipe.png|Tuyau endommagé F76 Poseidon PP Expansion Cooling Tower.png|Tour aéroréfrigérante F76 Poseidon PP Main Reactor .png|Réacteur principal F76 Poseidon PP Southern Expansion.png|Extension sud oubliée Poseidon_plant_manager's_password.png|Poseidon plant manager's password Voir aussi * Poseidon power substation PX-01 * Poseidon power substation PX-02 * Poseidon power substation PX-03 en:Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 ru:Электростанция «Посейдон Энерджи» WV-06 zh:海神能源電廠WV-06 Catégorie:Lieux de Fallout 76 Catégorie:Lieux de Poseidon Energy Catégorie:Lieux de La Forêt